Shift in Priorities
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: Hermione tries to live her life with the pieces she has left over. Ron changes those ideas being his usual self. She can no longer go back to the girl she used to be. Hermione decides to be selfish and put her needs and desires first. No matter the consequences. She wont lie down and take it anymore. Somewhat HEA. HG/OC then HG/SS.


**This is not a very detailed one-shot as some of my others. I wish I could have gone into more detail about it but in the end I am glad I left as I did since now you can add whatever details your mind wishes. I made this Hermione a more cynical and less emotionally involved character. She had gone through too much to ever go back to who she used to be.**

**This is a more cold Hermione than the naive little girl who entered the magical world.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Harry Potter franchise but sadly I don't. **

* * *

She destroyed everything in her path. She didn't stop a moment to catch her breath or think things through. She simply destroyed it all. She had given that worthless spineless cowering dimwitted moron a chance and he cheats on her! She had a charm on him of course. She wasn't stupid. She could never trust him after fourth year and the hunt. He hadn't even lasted a week. A fucking week! He cheats on her with some bimbo slut groupie. She took care of both of them. She made sure it was painful embarrassing and public. She ensured that he would never be able to get it up again. She cursed him with a fidelity curse of her own creation. He would have to be in a binding marriage and he would only ever get to have sex with his wife otherwise his penis would feel as if it was on fire.

She hated him. No, she despised him. She would make him pay. No one cheated on her.

* * *

The aftermath of her curse was legendary. Molly predictably was upset with her. She began to yell at her at howler level before Hermione slapped her. Hard. She told her if she was going to yell at her for doing something she would praise Ginny for then she would not listen. Her son was a cheating lying pig and she gave him what he deserved. Her curse would never come off and she would make it worse if she didn't shut her fat mouth. Her parting shot was that if she wanted to make her 'baby' feel better then to go back into the kitchen and make him food. That was all she was good for since it was obvious she was a shit wife and mother.

Hermione left a gaping sputtering Molly there and quickly left to the safety of her home. She broke down in laughter as she remembered her face. She may never set foot at the burrow ever again but she didn't care. It felt good to tell the bitch off.

* * *

The public was mixed as to how to act. One side (mostly men) was appalled at her behavior and her curse. They quickly shut up when she mentioned it to the newspaper that if one more man asked her to cut Ron some slack since he was only sowing some wild oats then she would tell every woman she could her spell to ensure they had a faithful husband. After that those grumblings were said far away from her.

The other side praised her and those that had heard of her tirade against howler molly made her a legend. Molly wasn't very well liked. Her 'I know best' & 'I am the best mother' attitude had people all over against her. She also discretely gave out the spell she had used. Well a modified version. It wouldn't do for all men to suddenly have a limp cock.

George had placed himself firmly in her corner. He had laughed for the first time since Fred's death after hearing what she did. Neither he nor his late twin had ever liked how Ron acted. The fact that he knew Fred had at one time had a crush on her made George all the more protective of her. His twin brother had decided to step aside so their baby brother could have his shot with Hermione. Fred would have never done that to her, I felt like a slap to Fred's memory to George.

Ginny was upset and furious at her. She had always been jealous of Hermione and her close relationship with Harry. She saw this as a chance to separate them.

Sadly it had worked.  
Hermione knew that no matter how much he grew Harry would always be the insecure abused boy on the inside and to lose his 'brother' and 'family' was unacceptable.

Hermione was hurt but she made sure to let Harry go her way. She called him to her home one last time and had him go into a pensive with her. She showed him her life in order from before Hogwarts to the week before. She made sure he felt what she did and he saw the aftermath of each time he took Ron's side over hers. She showed him she had been his true friend. She showed him how Ron talked about him behind his back. She showed him Ginny flirting shamelessly around other men even while they were dating. She didn't hold anything back. If this was the end then she would end it in a way he would never forget.

In the end they were both sobbing but for different reasons. She told him coldly she had risked everything for him. Her sanity, her safety, her education, her family, her **life**. Ron ran away for lack of food. She told him that he may not be at the Dursley's anymore but he was still in an abusive relationship. He gravitated to people who use him and he lets it happen. Case in point, willingly going to get killed because Dumbledore said so. He defended a godfather who chose revenge over his orphaned godson and then treated him like his dead best friend. He was unstable and in need of healers but the headmaster said no so it didn't happen. That same man used his other best friend as a murder weapon to try and kill someone he hated during school. It was worse than what he did to Draco in 6th year since Sirius did it on purpose. The one man who could tell him about his mother and who she was as a child was lying in a hospital bed clinging to life. He had a similar childhood to him and if anyone could have been a good influence it would have been Severus. The man who vowed revenge and repented his part in his best friend's murder. That man knew what the cost of true friendship was. He kept him safe and nearly died to bring the dark lord down. Harry throws away people of value for those like the Ron Ginny and Molly who are horrible people.

Harry couldn't even form a reply. He had seen it all with his own eyes. Their lives through her eyes gave him a second perspective on events. He felt like shit. He had become so blinded by his need for a family that he let others make his choices for him. He was a fool.

She threw him out of her home without another word.

* * *

Hermione spent the next few months avoiding the press but also ensuring she was seen living her life. If 'candid' photos of her were 'leaked' she made sure to act as if she hated having her privacy invaded. She had no sympathy for any cheating bastard. One of the first things she did was avoid the ministry. She would be her own boss, someone who would work both sides of the divide and hire muggleborns and those marginalized by the purebloods. It would take time but she was patient.

* * *

Ronald Weasley had married after only two months after not being able to have sex. He had predictably married Lavender Brown. The chit had been over the moon to marry her 'school sweetheart'. The wedding however was a disaster. It was obvious to all why Ron was getting married. He tried to rush the entire event. Once they finally made it to the reception he quickly, and disgustingly, ate two plates and rushed his bride up to his old childhood bedroom in the attic. Yes. It was at the Burrow and he rushed her away in the beginning of the reception. Lavenders parents were upset while molly and Arthur looked embarrassed since many people were laughing openly and many more were whispering. They all knew what Ron wanted.

There was no honeymoon. Lavender did not get the romance story love affair she had always wanted. Instead she got a husband who only married her for sex and quickly tried to cheat. She only knew since she had to take him to the hospital for it. He could never have sex unless it was with her or the consequences would be painful. She had cried and went back home. Ron only came to get her when the flat he had gotten for them was a mess and he was missing sex again. He could only sleep with her after all.

Hermione was happy. She thought the two bastards deserved each other. She toasted them in her new flat and wished them a **long** marriage.

* * *

Hermione built her empire slowly but surely. She maintained a small office in Diagon alley mostly for publicity. Her main building was held in a remote location. She made sure to hire all the muggleborns and halfbloods she could. Hell if she could find Squibs with degrees she got them as well. She also got many people from other countries and made sure to establish her company internationally. Her company was mostly specialized in spell and potion creation as well was enchanting and inventing.

Many of the inventions and spells were hers. She made sure to create an easy way for families to keep in touch with an adapted protean charm. She also took the idea for the mirrors and expanded on them.

Her biggest acquisition in her mind though was getting Severus Snape to work for her in the potion division. She was sure he was happy with a state of the art lab and assistants to terrorize.

Harry had come to her many times over the years apologizing for his behavior from the past. She never forgave him. He never returned to Ginny though, much to her happiness, and he was seeing a therapist. She knew she would forgive him eventually. They had too much history not to but he had to suffer. She figured he had a little to go before she welcomed him back.

She knew he was good for her image after he cleaned himself up and stopped being such an idiot. She did want him back in her life though. He was important to her and she would be damned if she had ended it all for good after all the years she had put in with him. Hopefully he would find a good woman to settle down with who would keep him grounded.

* * *

Four years after begging and pleading Hermione finally allowed herself to forgive Harry. Their relationship was rocky but both knew it would one day go back to how it was. He was beaming for weeks after their reconciliation. He was happy he finally had her back in his life and she would ensure he stayed attached to her for the rest of his life. He was good for her image after all.

* * *

Her company had exploded to massive proportions after ten years. Granger Enterprises was a global brand in both the magical and mundane communities, mostly magical. The ministries tried multiple times to infiltrate her company but she made sure she stayed current to all legislation and had the best security she could create or find. She had many men trying to bed her as well after her success was better established. She had never felt more successful and accomplished when both Malfoy men tried to form a partnership with her company, and her. She felt so smug and _worthy_. She had finally showed the world her worth.

She had multiple lovers throughout the years, including Severus, but decided to settle down with an open minded muggle. It also didn't hurt that he was the grandson of Jack Cohen (the founder of Tesco) and had a very large inheritance. When she first met him, Edward Porter, she was not impressed but with time she grew to like him and thought that with the right charms and enchantments he would be the perfect husband. Once he was informed about the magical world and her role in it he quickly understood the potential their marriage could have.

While she did not marry for love she married for power and influence, just like any other pureblood or halfblood. She didn't think much of it since in the magical world their marriages were mostly just business contracts in some cases. They decided for her to keep her last name since it was so well known and for any children they had to become Granger-Porter's.

Their marriage had of course sparked outrage from some corners of society but she made sure to always keep her husband safe. He had many enchantments on him and special amulets he wore to keep him safe or take him to safety. With his money and connections they expanded her company further and made sure to have a more permanent building in all of Europe.

She had three children with Edward, two boys and a girl, Nathan, Ethan and Emma. Her children were all born with magic and of course a high IQ. She had found a potion in Greece that gave the drinker a higher fertility rate and a higher chance for a magical child. She would not have any of her children born without magic.

Her sons were paired off with muggle born girls she and her husband had picked out beforehand and manipulated circumstances for them to get to know each other better. Her daughter however thankfully decided to marry Teddy Lupin. There may be a slight age difference but she didn't care. The genetic traits her family could get from that marriage were well worth it. She encouraged her daughter to have as many children as she could.

She had established her name as one to be looked up to and respected. She had made sure all of magical Britain knew who she was. Almost a hundred years later as she faced her death she felt she had made all the right decisions for her legacy.

Her husband died just before his 64th birthday. It was a sad time for her but luckily she had her long time best friend there by her side. Two years later she married him and finally became Mrs. Granger-Snape. She had almost four decades of married bliss with him before he was finally called for his eternal rest. She wished she could have married him all those years ago but she knew she could never be anyone's second best. He had still loved Lily and until he only cared for her she would not give her all to him. Besides, her children benefited more from having Edward as a father.

All in all Hermione looked back on her life and smiled. It may have had a horrid beginning but she wouldn't change anything. She loved what she created by herself. Everyone would know her name now. She had a legacy.

* * *

**Well there you all have it. I wished to write a few more things but I decided to leave it vague.  
Yes, Jack Cohen was the real founder of Tesco. One of his daughters married a man named Leslie Porter so I made up a fictional son of theirs named Edward Porter. I wanted to add a little reality to my story so I chose this.**


End file.
